LOTM: Non-Canon Defender Adventures S1 P1 "Josuke's Pencil"/Transcript
Josuke's Pencil (In Class 1-B of Budogaoka High School, Josuke Higashikata is seen writing an essay) Josuke: Alright, this bad boy's lookin' great! Now I just need ONE more sentence and I'm home free! (Josuke goes to write, only for his pencil lead to snap off) Josuke: *Looks at the pencil* Huh? Aw man it broke. (Josuke looks around until he spots the pencil sharpener) Josuke: Heh, well nothing a sharpener can't fix! (Josuke walks over to the sharpener and uses it on the pencil, only to find the tip malformed) Josuke: !! Gah what!? L-Let me try again. (Josuke sharpens it again, still not doing anything) Josuke:.....*Sigh* This might take awhile. (A scene of Spot crawling around with a cookie in his hand is seen before it transitions to the next scene) Spot and The Cookie Jar) (Spot is seen inside of a cookie jar eating most of the cookies) Spot: *Eating* Mmmm! So good! Ruby: SPOT!! Spot: Oh Hi Ruby! Ruby: You ate almost all of the cookies?! Spot: I know! They're so good right! Ruby: Okay Spot, you left me no choice. (Ruby takes the cookie jar away from Spot) Spot: H-Hey what are you doing??? Ruby: Putting these away! Spot: !! (Ruby puts the jar in a cabinet out of Spot's reach) Ruby: *Sigh* Spot: Aww come on Ruby! Ruby: No buts young man! Now you stay right there and don't go for that jar okay? Spot:.....Fine. (Ruby nods and walks off. Spot then looks up at the cabinet) Spot:..... (Spot then looks at some nearby boxes) Spot: Hmmm.... (The scene then transitions to Josuke using Shining Diamond on the camera, cracking it before repairing it and switching to the next scene) Miles, Yang and The Vortex (Miles is seen as his Emitter starts to glow with random colors) Miles: Hmmm..... Yang: Hey Miles! Miles: Ah! Yang? Yang: Yep! Whatcha doin'? Miles: THe Emitter is acting kind of funny. Trying to figure out the problem. Yang: Problem? Miles: Look! (Yang looks at the Emitter) Yang: The heck? Miles: I know. It's not supposed to glow like this. Yang: Have you tried activating it? *Reaches for the button* Miles: !! YANG WAIT DON'T- (Yang pushes the button, causing the two to vanish into another world where everything is all distorted and off center) Miles: W-What the hell? Yang: Where are we?? Miles: Crap crap, this isn't good! (Suddenly, the emitter activates again, sending them back to the house which seems in good shape) Yang: Are....Are we back? Miles: I-I think so. (Jack then walks past flipped upside down) Jack: Hey guys! (The two look in surprise) Miles:..... Yang: We need to fix this. Miles: Yeah. (Miles is seen swinging around in a transition before the scene changes again) Josuke's Pencil (Cont.) (Josuke is seen still struggling with the sharpener) Josuke: Ahh, come on! (Josuke smacks the sharpener around before he tries again) Josuke: Come on, come on! (Josuke pulls out the pencil to reveal it perfectly sharpened) Josuke: *Gasp* YES!!! HAHA!! (The lead then falls out) Josuke:,...... (Josuke shakes with anger before he calms down) Josuke:....Shining Diamond. (Shining Diamond appears and repairs the lead, restoring it to normal) Josuke:...Wait why didn't I do that before? (Josuke thinks before he shrugs and walks away. The transition then shows Mr. Negative running after Mina and Omega before it changes scenes) Spot and The Cookie Jar (Cont.) (Spot is seen standing on top of some stacked boxes) Spot: *Reaching* Almost....got it! (Spot nearly reaches the cookies) Spot: Come... To.... Spot! (The boxes then begin to wobble) Spot: Huh?? *Wobbles* Oh no! (Spot then quickly grabs onto the jar before he falls with it, landing safely inside a box) Spot: Whew. (Ruby then runs out) Ruby: Spot?! Are you okay?? (Spot holds up the jar) Spot: I got cookies! Ruby:....*Sigh* Can you share? Spot; Yep! (Ruby smiles. The scene then shows Murphy and Rocky sitting together before Rocky starts chasing after a butterfly as the scene transitions) Miles, Yang and The Vortex (Cont.) (Miles and Yang are seen quickly teleporting through other universes) Yang: Miles! Miles: I'm working on it! Yang: Well work harder! Miles: Aaaaaand....GOT IT!! Yang: GO!! (Miles activates the emitter, causing everything to go white before a poorly drawn picture of Miles comes up taped to a popsicle stick) Miles: *Voice* Uhhhh, this isn't right. (A poorly drawn Yang on a stick also walks out) Yang: *Voice* W-What is this place?? Miles: *Voice* Not sure, but I feel really flat for some reason. Yang: *Voice* Get us out of here! (Miles activates the emitter. This time it cause the two to end up in a black and white style cartoon and happy music is playing. They themselves are seen looking more cartoonish) Yang: What the?! Now where are we?! And why do I feel like dancing?? Miles: This isn't right! I had the coordinates set to the right place! Yang: Well hurry up before something worse happens! Miles: I'm trying, stop yelling at me! Yang: Seriously Miles I feel like I'm seconds away from breaking into song and dance! Fix it! Miles: Okay jeez! This should do it! (Miles activates the portal. This time, they end up in live action. Yang is seen as her voice actor Barbra Dunkleman and Miles is seen as live action to) Yang:.... Miles:.... Yang: Bail? Miles: Bailing instantly. (Miles activates the emitter once more, now seemingly ending up back at home) Miles: *Panting* Okay, are we good now?! Yang: *Panting* I... I think so. We're not black and white, we're not flat, and we're not upside down. Miles: And we're not....whatever that last part was. Yang: Yeah... (Miles puts the emitter down) Miles:....Wanna go get something to eat? Yang: Yeah. (The two walk off before the view out the window is seen as the same distorted world from earlier) Episode 1 End.... Category:LOTM: Non-Canon Defender Adventures Category:LOTM: Non-Canon Defender Adventures Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts